Strollers, for example, are used to safely transport, for example, a human baby, or a domestic pet such as a cat or a dog. Such strollers include a space, seat, etc., within which the baby or pet is placed. Extra space is generally desirable to contain baby bottles, baby formula, blankets, food, toys—baby or pet, etc. A storage compartment is usually included as a bag, pouch, basket, etc. attached to the back, or underside of the stroller, for example, under the space or seat. Many such storage compartments may be partially, or fully, removed for easier storage, arrangement and access to that which is stored within.
Conventional accessible/removeable storage compartments include relatively complex mechanisms to place the storage compartment underneath the seat, such as using rollers/gliders placed within tracks so the storage compartment may be slid or positioned from under that seat, to an extended position towards the back of the stroller to allow easier access to the materials stored in the storage compartment. Other conventional accessible/removable storage compartments require an at least partial assembly of portions of the storage compartment to permit mounting/placing/movement of the storage compartment on the stroller or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stroller detachable basket, and methods of using the improved stroller detachable basket.
Other objects may appear hereafter.